Tequila Makes Her Crazy
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome's friends show her how much fun Tequila can be, but her friends call some sexy boys to come over an play. Can Kagome keep her head on straight or will she fall victim to the alcohol? *Notification to all readers in chapter 3*
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha had once again pissed off Kagome with his harsh words, so she ran off to the comfort of her friends in the modern world, Kagome knew inuyasha would come after her sooner or later but for now she would enjoy her friends company.

Kagome jumped through the well and in a short minute was back in the modern world, She climbed the wooden latter that her grandfather and brother built for her, to help her climb out of the dry well. She stomped all the way to her house took a deep breath to clam herself and called her friend Ayumi.

"Hello" A deep voice answered kagome knew it was Ayumi father's voice

"Hello this is Kagome Higurashi, is Ayumi there?"

"Yes, Hold on" Kagome could hear Ayumis Father yell for her

"Hello" Ayumi Answered

"Hey Its kagome"

"Kagome, are you feeling better?"

"Much" Kagome just went along with her grandfathers fake illnesses, she was out of school but her grandpa still faked sickness when her friends called or stopped by "How are you?"

"Great" Ayumi answer

"Listen I called because I want a girls night, I miss all of you and want to hang out"

"Awesome! Come over at 8 you call Yuka, and I'll call Eri.. My parents are leaving in an hour for a business trip, it was pure luck you called kagome"

"Great I'll see you at eight" Kagome started to hang but heard her friend yelling in to the phone

"Wait Kagome"

"Yeah"

"Could you stop by the store and pick up 4 limes and 4 lemons?"

"I-I guess, but why?"

"You'll see when you get here" Ayumi laughed kagome shrugged and hung up. and called Yuka to tell her the nights plan, yuka was on board.

It was only 3 o'clock so she had time to kill, she decided to take a hot and much needed shower, kagome undressed and stepped in to the shower, she usually took baths but she wanted pound the knots out of her back with the shower head, kagome squirted as much shampoo in her hands as she could, them scrubbed her scalp until her fingers and head hurt from the pressure, she rinsed out the dirt, sweat and soap, then she coated her hair in conditioner as she shaved her lets, arms pits and pubic hair. that's one thing she hated about the feudal Era no razors.

Once all the soap was off her body and hair, she took the fluffiest towel she could find and wrapped her body in it, and sluggishly walked on her room, and sat on the edged of her bed 'Stupid Inuyasha' Kagome frowned.. 'NO NO NO, tonight there will be no talk of inuyasha, or any male for that matter' Kagom sighed she knew her friends would bring up inuyasha "Have you kissed him" "How far have you gone" "Blah blah blah" Kagome slowly got dressed, it was summer time so she put on short shorts, and a tank-top.

Kagome walked back to the bathroom to dry and style her hair, once that was done it was 5:30 'Ugh why is time so slow' kagome tossed her self on her bed and stretched out 'well I do need to pack for tonight' Kagome growled as she lifted her self from the bed and walked over to her closet and grabbed her old black school bag, she put extra clothes and shoes in, along with her bathing items, soap, tooth paste and tooth brush" the time was now 6:00pm so kaome decided to eat a quick snack before she left, Rice ball and a cup of tea.

Kagome finally had enough it had just turned 7pm so kagome decided to leave, she told sota were she was going and told him she would call when she got to her friend house.. Kagome left and slowly walked down the long stairs, kagome hummed a love song as she walked to the farthest store so she could waste time, Kagome entered the store Walking straight to the limes and lemons, she grabbed two plastic bags and put four in each bag and walked to check out

"Hey Higurashi" a deep voice called from register 6

Kagome sighed but put on a smile "Hey Hojo"

"Is this all kagome?" Hojo asked in confusion

"I guess so Ayumi asked me to get them for tonight"

"Oh girls night?" Hojo blushed

"Sorta" Kagome laughed

"At your house or?"

"Its at Ayumi house" Kagome didn't feel like answering more questions then she already had to.

"Oh do you think I could stop by?" Hojo blushed

"You'll have to ask Ayumi, since its her house" Kagome smiled "See you later Hojo"

"Bye kagome" Hojo was looking at his phone no doubt texting Ayumi Kagome sighed and left the store

Kagome looked at her watch and it was now 7:39 which gave her plenty of time to walk the 6 blocks to Ayumis house from the store, Kagome was singing softly to herself and swinging the bag around in circles in her hand. Kagome made it to Ayumis house at 8:12

-knock knock-

"Coming" the door opened "Well its about time" Ayumi answered smiling "Come in, Hey kagomes here" She yelled as kagome took off her shoes and entered the house.

"Hey kagome" Eri and yuka yelled

"I brought the limes and lemons" Kagome lifted the bag

The three girls squalled "Do you think kagome can handle this?" yuka asked

"If not it will be funny to watch" Eri laughed

"Hey now remember your first time" Ayumi scolded "You puked for days"

"True" Eir hung her head in shame

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked in confusion

"We are going to have a little party" Yuka joked

"Party?" Kagome wanted a small girls night

"Its just gonna be us, but by the 3rd drink your gonna wish more people were here" Eri teased

"We are drinking Tequila" Ayumi sang

"how?" kagome asked "Non of us are 21 for another year.. how did you get it?"

"Thanks to my 22 year old college soccer player boyfriend, who you" she pointed at kagome "Know nothing about because your never around"

"I can't help it" Kagomes face fell

"We know, Ayumi is just teasing" Yuka comforted

"Well lets get this started" Ayumi walked in to the kitchen and pulled out the ice cold bottle of tequila, four shot glasses, a knife, a cutting board and a salt shaker

"So how do I do this" Kagome blushed in confusion

"Its really easy, Ayumi is gonna pour the Tequila in to the shot glasses, you lick the back of your hand, pour the salt on to your hand.. then lick the salt take the shot and bite in to the lime or lemon, which ever you choose" Yuka explained

"Which is better lime or lemon?" Kagome asked

"Well one way to find out.. take one then the other" Ayumi said as she cut the limes and lemon in to pieces

"Ready" Eri asked as she poured the first shots..Kagome was nervous as she licked her hand and pour the salt on following her friends instructions

"Set" yuka excitedly yelled

"GO" Ayumi yelled as all four girls licked the salt off and took there first shot, Kagome gagged as the salt hit her tongue as she brought the Strong bitter smelling Tequila to her lips, she tossed it back in a hurry, as the bitterness of the drink passed her lips grassed her tongue and down her throat, the bitterness turned and warmed kagomes stomach but not in a bad way, kagome watched as her friend bit in to the lime kagome did the same, surprising kagome like the after taste of the lime

"AGAIN" Eir yelled as she poured the four girls another shot "This time try the lemon" She looked at kagome

"OKay" Kagome was more than willing, "Ready" kagome yelled As she poured salt on to her hand "GO" KAgome licked the salt again as she readied her self for the bitter drink, and again like a pro kagome took the shot and bit into the sour lemon, Liking that better and the lime "WOO" kagome yelled as she slammed her shot glass down

"HELL YEAH KAGOME" Ayumi yelled

"AGAIN" Eri yelled

"NO not this again" Yuka protested "Take it slow, we don't want you getting sick like last time"

"She has a point Eri" Ayumi agreed "Kagome how are you feeling"

"Honestly I don't feel anything" Kagome was honest

"Oh just wait, you'll feel it soon enough" Her friends giggled "While they waited for the first wave to hit, they talked about what kagome had missed, kagome lied about inuyasha when they asked and talked about her fake hospital visits. after about 30 minutes ayumi yelled for more shots

Each girl took another 3 shots, and kagome was starting to feel the buzz, Eir who was always a light weight was drunk, slurring her words and falling every time she stood, the girls were laughed so hard they were crying as kagome herd a knock, not caring how it was she answered it

"Hey Higurashi" hojo blushed when he saw kagome her tank-top straps were falling along with her bra straps.

"HHEY hojo" Kagome answerd "come in" Kagome closed the door as he came in and took his shoes off

"Here kagome, I brought Advil and water"

"Why?" kagome was confused but the gift

"Well I figured you were drinking tonight by the limes and lemon, so I figured I would bring some stuff to help with you hangover" Hojo was always too helpful but right now kagome didn't care

"Well okay then" Kagome pulled his hand and lead him in to the living room were the girls were laughing at Eri

"HEY HOJO" the three girls cheered at the boy standing in the door way

"I didn't know I was the only guy"

"Don't worry you wont be soon" Ayumi point at her phone

"what" the other girls looked at ayumi in confusion

"I texted your boyfriends to come over" ayumi well except for yours cuz you'll be toast in about 2 more shots" she laughed

"Okay" Eri shrugged

Ayumi walked in to the kitchen and grabbed 3 more shot glasses "Here Hojo"

"Oh I wasn't planing on-"

"Shut up and drink"

"But-"

"Text mommy and tell her your staying at a friend's house and drink" Eir mumbled

"O-oh okay" Hojo stepped into the kitchen and texted his parents telling them he was staying with a work buddys house, they thanked them for letting them know

"OH SHIT" I forgot to tell my mother I made it Kagome ran to the nearest phone, looked at the clock 10:28 pm and dialed her number "Hey sota is mom home yet.. Good Tell her I made it here safe" Kagome tired to sound sober

"Is mommy mad" Eir laughed

"Time for another shot" kagome yelled the girls cheered as Kagome filled the glasses and handed the limes around "GO" the five licked the salt, took the shot, and bit the lime. Hojo coughed and the girls laughed at him as the door bell rang

"I got it, Kagome pour the next round" Yuka yelled as she answered the door "Boys are here" Yuka rounded the coner with two boys she was wrapped around one, kagome guessed it was her boyfriend, he was tall, had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, his bangs covered his eyes, kagome had to admit he was very hot.. the other boy was Ayumi boyfriend he was a little shorter than Yukas boyfriend, he had blue eyes, and light hair 'must be a mix' kagome thought as she watched him kiss Ayumi

They boys introduced them selfs but kagome had forgotten them as soon as they told her. Hojo moved next to kagome to give Ayumi boyfriend room to sit.

"AGAIN" Eri called from the floor as kagome started to fill the glasses, everyone took another shot, kagome was on the verge of drunk at this point as she leaned against hojo for support, she didn't care who it was but she needed the support and hojo was there, kagome laughed as hojo blushed

"Okay Again" Eir whispered barely speaking clear and ayumi poured the next round, as the group tossed back the shots then laughed till tears came out as Eri Passed out cold on the floor

"Babe can you take her to the bathtub" Ayumi asked her boyfriend

"Why the bathtub" Kagome giggled

"Because she is gonna wake up throwing up and I don't need here throwing up in my bed" Ayumi scolded as her boyfriend picked up the passed out Eri and laied her in the tub and walked back down the stair "Thank you she kissed her boyfriend"

"Lets do body shots" Yukas boyfriend offered

"Okay but kagome has to go first, since she is new to this"

Kagome was past the point of caring "Okay what do I do?"

"Lay down" He ordered and kagome did "Mouth or stomach? or both?" he asked

"Both" Kagome didn't care, as yukas boyfriend filled kagomes belly button with tequila and placed a shot glass with tequila in it (not filled to the top) in her mouth, please don't choke on it honey

"Who wants it" as he poured salt on kagomes upper stomach and chest

"Ill drink it from her stomach" hojo offered

"Hell I'll take the one in her mouth Ayumi offered

"Ready, Set, GO" Her boyfriend yelled as hojo and Ayumi licked the salt off kagomes stomach and chest, kagome giggled as hojo drank out of her belly button, and as ayumi wrapped her lips around kagomes and grabbed the shot from the mouth, tossed it back and bit a lime

"I'll admit it, that was hot" Yuka smiled "My turn" kagome drank from Yukas belly and her boyfriend drank from her mouth.. After each person had a body shot ayumi staggered to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle

"Lets play"

"WOO" her friends cheered to play, they all gather in a circle, "everyone has to kiss but since I know the guys will protest you can cheek kiss" Ayumi sighed "Party poopers"

Ayumi went fist and it landed on her boyfriend "What luck" he smiled and gave her a long passionate kiss

"Your turn Kagome" Ayumi handed her the bottle

Kagome spun the bottle and it landed on Yuka long hared boyfriend, kagome looked at her friend to make sure it was okay, once yuka nodded kagome crawled over to him and gave him a long tongue filled kiss before yuka felt uncomfortable kagome pulled away and handed it to hojo next, he spun it and it landed on Ayumis boyfriend, both men blushed and gave a quick cheek kiss, hojo was blood red as he handed the bottle to yuka who spun it and landed on kagome.. kagome blushed she never kissed a girl, but tonight was a night for many first yuka crawl over to Kagome who was blushing deep red.

"Its okay kagome" Yuka smiled as she places both hands on kagomes face and leaned in, kagome closed her eyes as yukas lips touched hers, Kagome nervously opened her mouth inviting Yukas tongue in and she accepted, kagome soon found her arms wrapped around yukas body and the same for yuka. Kagome giggled noticing she was becoming aroused by the kiss Yuka took her stop next to her boyfriend, all the guy had a huge smile on there face, from the hot scene that just took place, the game went on as it was kaogme turn again she landed on Hojo, kagome didn't want to kiss hojo, it would give him the wrong idea but it was part of the game, so kagome leaded over to hojo and closed her eyes as their lips touched, hojos heart raced all of his dreams coming true before his eyes 'Thank Kami for Tequila' hojo thought to himself he whined a little bit when kagome pulled away.

"Time for shots" kagome yelled and everyone agreed as the shots flew the games drew more and more sexual, till they started to play seven minutes in heaven, they spun the bottle to see who went in together, the first spin was Ayumi and hojo, everyone was past the point of being drunk so no one care what happened, the two went in to the large closet and kagome started the timer, once it was up kagome yelled for them to come out, hojo had a small hickey appearing on his neck.. now it was kagomes turn, she spun wishing it would land on Yukas boyfriend again but it landed on yuka 'Damn so close' Kagome thought. as yuka pulled her into the closet and shut the door, in the dark yuka lips found kagome's... Kagome was slightly aroused by the kissed, as yukas right hand grabbed kagomes breast, kagome wrapped her arms around yuka, yukas hands traveled under kagomkes tank-top and played with her nippeles, as kagomes wrapped her hands in yukas short hair, kagome was imagining yukas boyfriend instead of yuka which helped her as yukas hand traveled down and unbutton kagomes shorts .

"you're wet kagome" yuka whispered and giggled and she rubbed kagomes clit with two fingers, kagome just went with it as she grabbed yuaks breast and began rubbing them as yukas fingers slowly slid down into kagomes wet hot core

"TIMES UP" Ayumi yelled

Kagome quickly button her shorts, and yuka fixed her hair and opened the door and returned to their seats

"your turn hojo" he spun the bottle and landed on Ayumis boyfriend, they just awkwardly stood in the dark until the time was up. yuka went in with Ayumi this time, and played with her the same why she played with kagome, next was yukas sexy ass boyfriends turn and kagome thank kami it landed on her, he held out his hand as he pulled kagome into the closet

"I've Been waiting for this" he whispered in her ear, which caused her to get wet even more, he tugged her hair back as kissed and sucked on her neck making sure he didn't leave hickeys "Hurry we only have 7 minutes" He kissed kagome with a fiery passion, their tongues fighting for dominance, he tugged her head back again as he kissed down her neck to her breast, he pulled the tank-top down to revile her breat as he took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it and he rubbed the other breats, he nibbled her nipple and kagome let out a soft moan, he quickly covered her mouth and made a shhhh noise kagome giggle softly as he went back to work on her breast licking and flicking it with his tongue, then turned his attention to its twin, Kagome bit her bottom lips so she wouldn't make any noise.. he quickly remember they only had seven minutes, so he moved back to her lips as his right hand un buttoned her shorts then un zipped them, shoved his hand down and under her panty's to her soaking wet core

"Damn your wet" He whispered as he coated his fingers in her juices, he rubbed her lips, kagome could feel he had strong thick talented fingers, which made her even more wet, he stuck his middle finger into her wet core then added his fist finger, slowly but in rhythm quietly pounded in and out of her tight wet pussy, kagome softly moaned in his mouth as he increases the pace, kagome knew time was running out as she unbutton his blue jeans, they fell around his ankles, she pulled down his boxers where his member was in full attention, kagome felt up and down, since she couldn't see, he would have to guess 'DAMN Yuka's lucky' Kagome thought as she rubbed the long and think cock.

"Spit on it" he whispered, kagome didn't ask questions as she bent down as spat on his hard throbbing cock "Now rub it" He ordered as he pulled kagome back up "Hurry" as he began to kiss her and finger her again, kagome did just that she took the now slipper cock in her hand and rubbed it, she increase the pace as he did the same kagome could feel her orgasm coming he could feel her pussy tightening around his finger as kagome felt his balls tighten, they both quicken knowing time was about up, kagome heart started to race as she thought of the time, but all thought left her mind as she cumming on his hand "GET On you knees" He ordered as he pushed her down "Here, it" Was all he got out when kagome wrapped her lips around his head as she rubbed faster, with in a few seconds he was cumming in her mouth, kagome quickly swallowed as he filled her mouth twice. Kagome stood, as he pulled up his pants

"TIMES UP" Hojo Yelled, Kagome quickly fixed her shorts and hair as he kissed her one last time on the lips before opening the door

Kagome took another shot to get the taste out of her mouth, it wasn't a bad taste but she didn't want yuka to know she just sucked off her boyfriend. "your turn" He handed the bottle to Ayumis boyfriend, and it landed on Yuka which made kagome fell better after the game was over, kagome was thankful the bottle never landed on Hojo and her, which kagome knew hojo was aiming for it. Soon after the game Ayumi and her boyfriend went up stairs to "Play around".. Hojo soon passed out with Eri.. and then it yuka passed out, leaving Kagome and Yuka's boyfriend alone.

Kagomes heart quicken remembering the closet, and what had happened, he crawled towards her, as he crawled he fell on her lap and started to snore

"I'm happy and sad now" Kagome whispered as she pushed Yuka boyfriend back over to yuka.. kagome took another shot, and fell backward and that's were she stayed the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY SO I HAVE HAD PEOPLE WRITE ME ASKING TO ADD TO THIS STORY SO HERE YOU GO!

"Ouch" kagome moaned as she opened her eyes to the brightly lit room, Kagomes head was pounding from the major hangover, kagome raised on her elbows to look around, Hojo was snoring loudly or it seemed that way to her, she looked over to Yuka who was Face down drooling on the carpet and her boyfriend was facing Kagome, sleeping soundly.. Kagome raised a barrier so she wouldn't wake anyone as she left the room.

Kagome walked up the stairs, to the bathroom Kagome could immediately smell the acidic vomit from Eri, How was curled up in the floor next to the toile 'You figure she would stop drinking do much if she always ended up like this' kagome thought as she grabbed Ayumis spare tooth brush and toothpast, kagome bushed her teeth as hard a she could to get the bitter tast out of Tequila out of her mouth.. One the bitter taste was replaced with mint kagome closed the bathroom door and took down her barrier.

She didn't look in the living room to see if they were still asleep, she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water to help with the hangover, but stood frozen in the door way to see Yuka's boyfriend awake and digging in the fridge. He stood up straight and turned to her. Kagome noticed the boy had his white shirt unbuttoned showing off his muscular chest, he defiantly worked out! His pants hung low on his hips showing off his deep V-cuts

"Good morning" he smirked

"G-Good morning" Kagome snapped out of her frozen state

"How bad is your hangover kagome?"

"Umm just a headache" Kagome reached up for a glass, but He already had one made with 4 ice cubs floating in it and handed to her "I-I can get my own" Kagome blushed

"But I made it for you" He winked and kagome reached out for it

"You're up early" Kagome sipped the water

"Not really its 1:17pm" He bit into an apple

"Wow we all slept in" Kagome tried to laugh

"Yeah but they won't wake up till 4 or 5" He nodded toward the living room

"How do you know?"

"This isn't the first time they have done this, usually I'm wake first then Yoshio and Ayumi, then Hojo and finally Yuka and Eri"

"How many times have they done this" Kagome sipped more water 'without me' she thought

"About every weekend"

"Oh.. So Yoshio is Ayumis boyfirend"

"Did you forget our names already?" he chuckled

"I forgot them as soon as you told me" Kagome blushed

"I see well yes Yoshio is ayumis boyfriend and my name is Taro"

"You're with Yuka"

"Something like that" he looked away

"Care to explain?" kagome was half way done with the water

"We.. Will were more like Friends with benefits, were not really dating but not seeing other people"

"Yeah okay" Kagome smirked taking a big gulp of water

"Would you like to be a my friend.. With benefits" He walked up to kagome standing a few inches from her

"That would be cheating" Kagom back against the counter

"It's not cheating till you get caught" He pushed his hips into kagomes

"W-We would get caught" Kagome peaked around his shoulder to see yuka still asleep

"Only if you tell" He grabbed her chin, and pulled her in for a kiss.. kagome fought it at fist but then found herself grabbing onto his opened shirt pulling him closer. she parted her lips inviting his tongue in, he accepted grabbing on to the back of her thighs, he pulled her up so she was sitting on the counter, kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, he let go of one of her thighs and reached under her shirt to grab her breast, kagome could feel her panties getting wet.

he took his other hand and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked it back to kiss down her neck. he reached down to unbutton her pants when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he back away to adjust the bulge in his pants and kagome hopped down and fix her shirt, she turned to grab her water and Taro sat down in the floor to better conceal his bulge.

"Hey Kagome" Ayumi rubbed her eyes

"Hey Ayumi" Kagome smiled

"Hey Taro" Ayumi walked over to grab a bottle of water he just waved "That was fun last night wasn't it"

"I had a blast Ayumi, thanks for having me" Kagome finished her water and went to get more

"We have one like every weekend" Ayumi bounced on the ball of her feet "Next weekend come and we can do it all over again" Ayumi turned so kagome could get water, kagome looked over to Taro who was softly nodding and winked

"Sound like fun" kagome lied, she couldn't be around Taro anymore, she couldn't do it to Yuka boyfriend or Friend with benefits doesn't matter he belong to Yuka.

"I hear Eri" ayumi shudder

"Well I have to be going, I hate to leave like this but I have plans"

"Going on a date?" ayumi smiled

"Something like that" kagome blushed

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Taro offered

"It's only a few blocks" Kagome tired to get rid of him

"Actually that would work, Taro not far from her house is a little store can you buy more water and median?"

"Love to" Taro stood

"But" kagome was cut off

"Your house is on the way so come on" Taro left the room to put his skater shoes on

"Okay, we'll see you around Ayumi" Kagome hugged her friend

"Call me" Ayumi smiled and left to go back upstairs

Kagome walked in silent's with Taro Thanking Kami when she saw the steps to her shrine.

"Well this is me" Kagome waved and started walking up the stair but felt him right beside her "What are you doing"

"Walking you home"

"But I am home?" Kagome still walking slowed down

"I don't think you sleep on steps do you?" he smirked

"Well no" Kagome looked back to the stairs to pick up the pace he chuckled

When they reached the top of the stairs kagome whipped around, feeling a familiar hanyou aurora "Well there is my house you can go now..." Kagome watched as he walked past her hands in his pockets, kagome tired to locate inuyasha but could only tell he was around the house, Taro turned and leaned against the wall

"Seems no one is home" he smirked

"Actually someone is home" Kagome raised her voice a little to let inuyasha know

Taro leaded his ear towards the door "hmm I don't hear anything" He looked back at kagome "Are you going to invite me in or do I have to let myself in?" He kicked off the walk towards kagome but flinched when another hand grabbed his shoulder

"I'm home" Inuyasha was in modern clothes that kagome bought him

"Who are you" Taro pushed Inuyasha hand off his shoulder

"Leave" Inuyasha ordered

"I don't think so" Taro wrapped his arms around kagome and kissed her chin, kagome went pale and pulled away

"You're dead" Inuyasha stomped over till he was in Taros face. Kagome freaked and grabbed Inuyasha around the waist

"Inuyasha please don't, let's just go inside" Kagome squeezed him tight

"You are lucky she is in my way"

"Hah" Taro turned around "See you next weekend kagome" He looked back and winked at kagome who was wrapped around Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't let go till se was sure Taro was far away "Inuyasha" She looked up but he wasn't looking at her

"What did you do last night" Inuyasha snapped

"Hung out with my friends"

"But what did you do?" he spat though his teeth

"Nothing why"

"You both smell of arousal" Inuyasha started to pull away but kagome kluge to him

"He probably smell like it because he is Yuka boyfriend, they probably did things together"

"Then why do you smell like it?"

Kagome had an idea "Come with me" Kagome let go and grabbed his hand to pull him in the house, he growled but followed, she walked him into the kitchen then spun around to face him. "I had a wonderful dream that caused my arousal" She smiled seductively at him

"And what was that" he asked as kagome jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter

"Can I show you?" she tugged his hand for him to get close, he stared at her for a moment then stepped to her "Can I show you" Kagome breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to where their hips were touching, inuyasha was in shock, kagome never acted like this

"S-Show me what" Inuyasha put his hands on her knees

"My Dream" Kagome pulled his shirt to her chest and pushed her lips on to his, Inuyasha stood frozen but backed away

"We...We can't"

"Why not love?" Kagome pulled him back

No one had ever called that before "Becuse.. I-I"

"Do you not want me like that?" Kagome forgot about kikyo, he might still want her instead. Tears filled her eyes

"OF COURSE I DO" Inuyasha smiled "but I don't know if you want me like that"

"Inuyasha are you blind? I'm sitting her waiting for you to drop your pants" Kagome blushed

"Once we do this there is no going back" He snapped

"I don't want to go back", kagome pulled up at his shirt

"Are you sure"

~~~~~~LEMON STARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome didn't answer she pulled at his shirt this time he allowed her to take it off, kagome did look away from his eyes, as she ran her hands down and back up his defined chest, she wrapped both hands in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, he was hesitant at first but after a few moments he wrapped his arms around her waist grapping handfuls of her tank-top, kagome moaned in his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance, kagome wrapped her legs tighter so that his groan was pushed up against her damp shorts.

"Wow kagome" Inuyasha gasped

"What?" Kagome blushed

"You soaked" Inuyash pushed his hand against the damp fabric, he growled

"Come here you" Kagome pulled him into another kiss, but he wanted more, he gripped her tank-top and pulled off breaking the kiss, inuyasha looked at the odd breast holder, kagome laughed and reached up to undo the small clasp in the front, inuyasha watched as kagomes breast bounced out, he growled and grabbed both breast, and while rubbing one softly he took her nipple into this mouth, rolling it around, sucking a nibbling at it. Kagome moaned and ached for his to continue

He couldn't take it anymore, he let go of her breast, kagome whined a little when he let go. he pulled her off the counter, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, they fell around he ankles, inuyasha picked her back up and set her back down on the counter, leaning her back so he could take off her underwear. he scent of arousal hit him like a ton of bricks, he wanted to taste her sweet nectar but that would have to wait for another time, he ripped his pants around his ankles not bothering to take them all the way off.

"This might hurt" Inuyasha grabbed the shalf of his cock

"I'm ready" Kagome breathed, Inuyash put the head of his cock at her entrance "Just hurry and break it the pain with go away soon" Kagome leaned up and kissed him as he thrusted in, she tensed at the sudden pain that shot through her body, tears over flowed her eyes. Inuyasha kissed them away holding his lower half still so she could adjust to his size, when she was ready she pushed her legs into him letting him know she wanted more. He started off slow but kagome whined at the slow pace and bucked against him to make him speed up, he growled at her. put increased in pace kagome moaned, which caused him to pounder harder and fast, he couldn't do much at the angle they were at.

So he pulled out only for a second as he pulled her off the counter, spun her around and pushed her upper body against the counter, he thrusted in to her, deeper and he was, kagome screamed in pleasure. and he pounder her harder and harder, kagome was gripping on to the counter, her knuckles white as she felt a pressure in her lower belly, Inuyasha could feel kagome tightening around him, as her pushed harder, kagome Screamed his name, but he didn't let up, he kept pounding after her orgasm passed he reached down to the bundle of nerves, between her legs, he pressed her finger to it and began to rub it

"INUYASHA! your driving me crazy" kagome scream

"You like this don't you bitch" Inuyasha growled as his eyes bleed red his beast taking over

Kagome only nodded

"SAY IT" he snapped

"YES" Kagome yelled "I love it when you fuck me"

"Damn right" Inuyasha gripped her hips "Your mine, I'm the only one who will ever make you feel like this"

"YES" Kagome screamed as another orgasm him, inuyasha could no longer hold out.

"Be mine FOREVER"

"Yes forever" Kagome agreed, Inuyasha pumped a few more times before spilling his seed into her waiting womb. He leaned in and bit her neck still pumping in to her. After both orgasms were over inuyasha leaned over on top of kagome, both gasping of air.

"Mate" Inuyasha licked her wound shut; kagome could feel the burn on her neck where he had bit her

"Forever" Kagome breathe.


	3. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


End file.
